


【宁羞】上瘾.

by SmallGoldfish



Series: 宁羞旧合集 [1]
Category: BL - Fandom, 宁羞 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 宁羞 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallGoldfish/pseuds/SmallGoldfish





	【宁羞】上瘾.

#复健产物

#双向暗恋

#国际三禁 

 

 

 

 

“宁......”

出席某汽车展览发布会中的姜承録没来由地拉了拉身边人的衣角，高振宁扭了扭头，采访的杂音有些响，他转过头有些迷茫地看了看姜承録。“头，低一点...”小上单冲他招了招手——高振宁只好把眼神从镜头下转到另一边，把耳朵凑到姜承録的脸边上。“车上，舒服。”

 

 

 

 

 

事情不知道为什么就发展成了高振宁偷摸从销售商那儿借来一辆雪佛兰的车钥匙，说是想出去兜兜风，然后顺利带着姜承録开着车溜到重庆市的郊区。姜承録坐在副驾驶上，一边低头绞着自己的手指，一边用余光去偷瞄左边正把手搭在方向盘上的人，看着高振宁一副兴致勃勃的样子，他居然也跟着低低笑出声。“咋了筛哥，怎么这么开心啊今天。”温热的手掌不知什么时候从方向盘转移到了他的头顶，姜承録伸手摸了摸自己的脸，轻轻吐出一口气，“啊......开心。”和喜欢的人一起偷偷溜出来兜风，怎么想都有种偷情的感觉。

 

 

 

 

只是姜承録不知道，并不是自己单向喜欢着身边的高振宁，此刻坐在驾驶座上开车的人用余光瞟了一眼他安安静静的筛哥，立体而好看的侧脸沾着丝许红，小兔牙咬着自己的唇几乎能看见水光。高振宁咽了口口水，逼迫自己转回头专心开车，深吸了一口气。“到啦筛哥。”车停靠在一个少有人见的河岸边，夕阳透过车窗照射在姜承録的脸上，微红的卷毛被镀上一层金边，看起来更加毛茸茸的，像只...发光的小兔子。解开安全带，高振宁刚想打开车门下去透透气，右手手腕突然被人拉住，他回过头，对上姜承録有些犹豫的眼神，“筛哥？...哎？？？！”只看见他心尖儿捧着的小上单突然起身，艰难地从副驾驶上跨过来强行爬到他面前，然后屁股稳稳地坐到他的大腿上。高振宁的瞳孔瞬间放大了一倍，下意识搂住姜承録的腰，两个人面面相觑了一会儿，谁都没先开口。“......”手指虚虚地抓着高振宁的领口，姜承録甚至能感受到打野温热的鼻息打在自己的脸上，他的唇动了动，抬起头看着面前人的眼睛，“我...宁...带我出来，开心。”

 

 

 

 

高振宁揽在他腰上的手紧了紧，歪了歪头。“...车上也很开心。”绞尽脑汁想了半天的话在对上他视线的那一瞬间都化为乌有，姜承録对自己的纠结有些恨铁不成钢，可...可是我都这么主动了，难道连表白都要我先说嘛。内心自我斗争了一会儿，姜承録嘟着嘴重新低下头，坐在高振宁腿上的底气都松了一大半。沉默了一会儿，高振宁终于轻笑了一声，是个正常人都能看出来小兔子这是想表明自己的心意，结果不知道哪门子原因，脸皮还是薄了些。轻轻捏住姜承録的下巴，高振宁把头低下去，双唇几乎要相贴一般地对着姜承録开口，“车上开心，是因为我？”“......”感觉自己只要再往前靠一靠就要亲到了。姜承録的脸都要红到耳后根，屁股不安分的动了动，手扶住高振宁的手臂想要拉开一点距离，结果后背往后一靠碰到车喇叭，发出一声尖锐的“嘀”，姜承録吓得往前一抖，结果嘴唇不偏不倚正好就贴在了高振宁的唇上。

 

 

 

 

.............

阿西八。

西八莫呀！！！！

初吻...初吻就这样没了啊！

姜承録迅速的直起身，双手撑在高振宁胸前，声音小的几乎听不见，“不是，故意的......唔！”“那我故意了？”柔软的唇刚刚只是贴在自己的唇上一瞬间，高振宁整个人都要烧起来，他妄想姜承録的唇吻住自己已经很久了，只是没想到两个人的第一个吻会这么意外。“唔...宁......”“喜欢吗筛哥？”高振宁含着姜承録的唇，模糊不清地开口，“喜欢我这样吻你吗？”他知道他向来内敛的上单最是不善于表达自己的感情，高振宁的手指轻轻摩挲着姜承録的脸颊，嘴唇轻轻蹭着姜承録的，充满了暧昧和缱绻。

 

 

 

 

如果你愿意迈出第一步，那剩下的九十九步，我都可以帮你走。

只要你愿意。

 

 

 

 

 

“......喜欢。”

小上单红着眼睛，犹犹豫豫地伸手环住他的脖子，双手交叠着并拢在他的颈后，闭上眼睛把唇递给他。“那我就自作主张的默认筛哥喜欢我了。”高振宁搂住他的腰，嘴角的笑意蔓延到整张脸，然后终于得偿所愿地吻住心爱的人的唇。小兔子柔软的唇瓣比想象的还软一点，高振宁这样想着，缠绵地亲了一会儿，伸出舌尖舔了舔姜承録的唇缝，“张嘴，筛哥。”姜承録哪里受得了他这样撩拨，乖乖张开嘴放任高振宁的舌尖闯进来，不得章法地模仿着他去吸咬高振宁的舌尖，黏腻的水声在安静的车里显得更加清晰又淫靡。两个人接吻几乎激烈的如同打架，高振宁向来不会放过任何一个机会，缠住姜承録的舌尖狠狠的吮吸了几下，又绕回去舔了舔他的上颚。姜承録被亲的几乎喘不过气来，推了推打野，“唔...呼吸、宁......”唇瓣这才分开，高振宁坏心眼地拉出一根银丝，顺着姜承録的嘴角滴下来，“筛哥看起来好热情啊。”带有薄茧的手指在他的唇上蹭了蹭，姜承録垂着眼帘身体轻微起伏着，眼尾往外拖去，怎么看怎么惹人怜爱。

 

 

 

 

......

姜承録突然抬起头，扯着高振宁的衣领，唰的一下把他的外套拉链扯下来，一口咬在那人的锁骨上。“嘶......”向来温柔的小兔子突然咬起人，高振宁揉了揉他的头发，轻叹了一口气，“姜承録，我想听你说喜欢我。”姜承録怔了一下，抬起头看了看自己咬在高振宁锁骨上浅浅的一层牙印，没来由又心疼地伸出舌尖舔了舔，“......我喜欢宁。”小兔子闷闷地把头埋在自己的怀里，膝盖蹭了蹭自己的腰窝，高振宁的脑子里瞬间炸开一片烟花，忍不住把姜承録搂得更紧，“Theshy，喜欢，Ning。”水汪汪的眼睛看着他，高振宁只觉得自己的下身明显有挺起的势头，他艰难地动了动，“筛哥...你起来下...”“.....不要。”刚想把姜承録抱下车，却被难得强硬的上单摁住，“宁，硬了。”

 

 

 

 

......

高振宁捂脸。

谁教的姜承録这种中文！“.....嘶！”姜承録下一步的动作完全出乎他的意外，那双软软的手毫不留情地按在了他的裤子上，用力地揉了一把。“筛哥你......”结果看着那双有点无辜的双眼，高振宁又完全没了办法，咬了咬牙，凑近姜承録的耳朵，“你别撩我了，再碰我可吃不准把你给办了。”姜承録的眼睛亮了起来，“车上，舒服。”

 

 

 

 

......

高振宁忍无可忍地把座椅往后调了调，果断地扯掉姜承録的上衣。上单虽然惊呼了一声倒也没有反抗他，光洁的皮肤贴着他的T恤，高振宁能清晰的感受到姜承録胸前的两颗凸起正摩擦着自己的衣料，他试探性地把手覆上去揉捏，姜承録便轻声地在他耳边喘息。“嗯......宁......”侧过头看了一眼小兔子的脸，姜承録的下巴抵在他的肩膀上，薄唇微张，嘴里吐露着温软的娇吟，高振宁只觉得自己气血翻涌，一手逗弄着他的乳尖，一手继续向下探去。经过平坦的小腹，他忍不住戳了戳，换来的自然是姜承録无力的两声哼哼。打野一下子起了玩心，手指尖在姜承録的小腹上画起了圈儿，“筛哥，你好瘦啊，腰上一点肉都没有。”“唔......宁......别，别摸了......”实际上姜承録早已感觉到自己湿的不行，下身渴望被什么东西填满，结果面前的人还要这么折磨他，实在是让他感觉很难耐。

 

 

 

 

 

“别摸了啊狗崽子！”姜承録红着眼睛看着他，高振宁光是看看就觉得自己的欲望已经在爆发的边缘。本能反应让姜承録没忍住爆了句母语的粗口，他捂住自己的嘴，坐在高振宁腿上，用小腿磨了磨高振宁的腰，“宁...难受......那里。”打野心知肚明地帮他把裤子褪到大腿根，伸手在姜承録勃起的地方揉了揉，“筛哥就这么想被我操嘛。”他现在想起姜承録在发布会上和他说的“车上舒服”，当时还有点摸不着头脑，原来是性暗示啊。打野美滋滋地套弄着姜承録挺起来的阴茎，一边抬起头去吻他。欲望被抚慰的感觉多少缓解了一点姜承録方才的难熬，被动地接受着高振宁的吻，他几乎整个人都贴在高振宁的身上。“嗯...嗯啊。”干燥温暖的手上下撸动着自己最脆弱的地方，像被蚂蚁啃咬过一般酥痒，手指微微嵌进打野的肩胛，姜承録仰起头大口的呼吸，“进...进来...唔。”

 

 

 

 

高振宁掰过他扭到一边的头，在姜承録的鼻尖上亲了亲，“那我可来gank你了啊，筛哥。”

手指滑到后穴摸了摸，高振宁咂了咂嘴，“筛哥，我都没有润滑，你自己就这么湿了。”中指慢慢没入肉穴，高振宁慢慢地抽插了几下，如愿听见小兔子委屈的呜咽声之后又加了一根手指，笑着去亲吻他的脸颊，“筛哥平时让我来gank的时候可不是这样抽抽噎噎的呀。”眼见着姜承録的肉穴一张一合地等待着进入，高振宁终于收去一副嬉皮笑脸的样子，抓着姜承録的腰，一边咬住他的耳垂，“抱紧我，我进来了。”手指倏然退出，姜承録的眼神有一瞬间的失神，下一瞬便失声呻吟，“啊——宁...哈.......”粗长滚烫的阴茎没有什么预兆地从他的身后插了进去，这一下差点把姜承録戳了个对穿，他只觉得扶在高振宁肩上的手都在颤抖。之前也听说过男人第一次特别痛，没想到比想象的还要痛......姜承録咬住自己的唇，扭了扭腰，勉强适应了高振宁的尺寸，“我去....筛哥你是真的...太紧了。”

 

 

 

 

进入姜承録身体的一瞬间，高振宁就没有给自己找过退路。湿润的肉壁在进入的一秒就把他吸得紧实，说实话高振宁差点一秒就要交代了。他筛哥的身体，辣的有点太出乎他的意料了。“宁......”肉刃抵在自己身后缓慢的抽插着，姜承録被他磨得几乎要发疯，“快...一点。”说着将自己环在打野腰间的手收的更紧了些。高振宁和他一样赤裸着上身，两个人的皮肤紧紧地贴合着，高振宁把他往腿上提了提，“那我可开始动了啊，筛哥。”他慢慢将刚才抵入的阴茎拔出，紧接着再一次将顶端顶了进去。姜承録抱着他开始小幅度地上下震颤，每次进入都把男人的阴茎吃到最深，再坐下去。噗呲噗呲的水声从身下传来，姜承録只觉得自己的脸烧的滚烫，一边小声地抽噎一边被人抬起下巴封住唇。窗外的夕阳早已落了下去，没有任何人看得见车里正在进行多么激烈的情事。崭新的雪佛兰时不时往下凹陷，又弹起来，只有里面的人知道自己在和自己心爱的人做着多么亲密的动作。

 

 

 

 

“筛哥，我要射了。”

打野喘着粗气，抱着他的腰，一口咬在姜承録的肩膀上。上单仰起头，攥着他的手，只感觉到后穴被黏黏糊糊的液体填得满满当当，有种不真实的幸福感。

他这算是......要对自己负责任了吧？“......”初次的情事让高振宁有点头晕，他看了看怀里正在喘息平复的姜承録，仿佛一只跑累了的小兔子，又忍不住环的紧了些。“宁，会，一直和我一起？”姜承録不太确定地看着他，双手的食指相抵在他胸前，好像有些不太自信的样子。

 

 

 

 

高振宁的心软的不行。

姜承録就是这样一个会让人上瘾的人，只要他给你一点点好，你就恨不得把全世界的好都给他。打野低下头去亲吻他的眉心，一边替姜承録按摩着方才被自己握着的手腕，“嗯，一直和你在一起。一直一直和你在一起。”

 

 

 

 

因为是你。

 

 

 

也只能是你。


End file.
